Quando os Anjso Dizem Amém
by Magalegal
Summary: Um anjinho na vida dos dois!
1. Chapter 1

Vou contar a historia de duas pessoas. Na verdade vocês conhecem a historia, porém vou contar com estou envolvido nela: meu nome é Miguel e sou um anjo. Sim um anjo! Eu moro no céu, conheço Deus, tenho asas e tudo mais. E como o céu é grande, ele tem vários setores e onde eu 'trabalho', é o setor chamado Anjos da Guarda de Casais ou o AGC se preferirem. Esse setor existe há muito tempo; nosso primeiro casal foi Adão e Eva! E ao longo desses anos outros casais se formaram e nós tomamos conta deles.

Vou contar um pouco sobre mim para vocês me conhecerem melhor: como já disse me chamo Miguel, sou um anjo, não tenho idade especifica, meu cargo era de mensageiro direto Dele, porém o Mesmo sugeriu que eu conhecesse a área de guarda e me transferiu para cá. É legal.

O que a AGC faz é proteger seus casais, por exemplo: quando uma pessoa se apaixona pela outra nós somos encarregados de checar se eles são compatíveis e se sim, nós os protegemos. Parece simples, mas não é. Na verdade é meio complexo ser um AGC, porque as vezes só uma pessoa se apaixona e a outra não, ou tem o amor platônico, amor entre amigos e vários outros tipos, mas para esses há os AGCdeUPS (Anjos da Guarda de Casais de Uma Pessoa Só) , AGdeAP (Anjos da Guarda de Apaixonados Platonicamente), AGA (Anjos da Guarda dos Amigos) e tem outros, como já disse.

Eu já fui anjo de vários casais e nunca vi nenhum mais complicado do que esses dois: Lisa Cuddy e Gregory House. Meu Deus!

Nós podemos ser anjo de um casal só e eu estou no mesmo casal há 20 anos! Eu meio que fui 'despedido' quando eles se separam na faculdade, mas quando eles se reaproximaram, fui chamado. Só deixamos de ser anjos do casal quando eles dizem sinceramente 'eu te amo'. Eu não posso falar palavrão aqui em cima, mas porra, esses dois ficam num cú doce do caralho! *som de trovão* Desculpa! Eu não estou reclamando, eu realmente quero que esses dois dêem certo sem muita interferência, mas parece que eles não sabem aproveitar as chances que têm. Então eu vou interferir; e vou começar dando um sumiço no Lucas. Calma que não é nada macabro!

_Lucas: Como assim não está dando certo?_

_Cuddy: Eu me enganei pensando que essa relação daria certo, mas não deu._

_Lucas: Pra você! Pra mim está ótima!_

_Cuddy: Não adianta Lucas, me desculpa, mas eu não quero mais – e Lucas saiu da casa e da vida dela pra nunca mais voltar._

Confesso que fiquei com dó dele, mas falei com alguns amigos meu e eles vão achar uma boa moça para ele. Agora voltando para os meus pupilos, vou fazer mais uma coisa pra ver se esses dois tomam juízo e se acertam de uma vez; eu vou descer! A gente só pode descer uma vez por casal e de todos os meus eu só desci duas vezes. E custe o que custar eles vão ficar juntos.

Já fazia dois meses que Lisa Cuddy terminara com Lucas e ela parecia feliz e disposta a ser feliz. Ela chegou ao hospital, falou com algumas enfermeiras e seguiu para seu escritório. E quando abriu a porta...

_House: Quem é Miguel Fernandes e por que você vai encontrar com ele?_

_Cuddy: 1- O que você faz no meu escritório? ; 2- quem mandou mexer nas minhas coisas? E 3- não é da sua conta! – pendurando o casaco._

_House: Se minha chefa vai fugir pra fronteira com um mexicano ilegal, eu quero saber! – sarcástico._

_Cuddy: House vai trabalhar! – puxando ele da cadeira._

_House: Ok – quando ela o puxou, eles ficaram muito próximos – eu vou._

_Cuddy: Então vai – eles sussurravam._

Quando House ia beijá-la a secretária bateu na porta. Eles praticamente pularam com o som.

_Secretária: Com licença doutora – ela não viu nada – mas o Sr. Fernandes já chegou._

_Cuddy: Ok – se recompondo – pode mandar entrar._

_Secretária: Tá bom – e saiu._

Cuddy ia dizer alguma coisa quando um cara lindo, alto, olhos verdes e cabelos cacheados entrou em sua sala.

_Miguel: Bom dia! – sorrindo com seus dentes brancos._

_Cuddy: Bom dia – quase babando._

_Miguel: Você é a Dra. Cuddy, certo? – ela era mais bonita de perto._

_Cuddy: Sim._

_Miguel: E o senhor? – virei para o emburrado da sala._

_House: House... Eu vou deixar os dois sozinhos – e saiu._

Como ele é ciumento.

_Cuddy: Sente-se – apontou para a cadeira pra eu sentar – eu li seu currículo e gostei muito._

_Ah sim, eu vim pra cá na 'forma' de um advogado._

_Miguel: Que bom!_

_Cuddy: Eu já falei com o RH e o emprego é seu!_

_Miguel: Sério? Que legal! – eu tinha que passar que estava surpreso – quando posso começar?_

_Cuddy: Se você quiser ficar hoje, eu posso te mostrar o hospital, os funcionários e o resto._

_Miguel: Vou adorar! Muito obrigado Dra. Cuddy!_

_Cuddy: De nada! – ela ficou olhando pra mim – então você é novo na cidade?_

_Miguel: Sim!_

_Cuddy: Já tem lugar pra ficar?_

_Miguel: Tenho! Eu aluguei um apartamento perto daqui._

_Cuddy: Sei. E você veio com a família?_

_Miguel: Eu vim sozinho – droga! Esqueci a família!_

_Cuddy: Se caso você queria conversar com alguém, você sabe onde é minha sala._

_Miguel: Obrigado Doutora._

_Cuddy: Vamos que eu vou mostrar o hospital pra você – ela levantou._

_Miguel: Vamos – fui atrás; na saída vi que Greg nos olhava de longe._

_House: Quem é Miguel Fernandes?_

_Wilson: Quem?_

_House: O palhaço que está com a Cuddy – e apontou em nossa direção._

_Wilson: Ah! Acho que ele é o novo advogado daqui._

_House: Tem certeza?_

_Wilson: Sim. Por quê?_

_House: É que ele parece gay! – em seu humor habitual._

_Wilson: O mundo é gay pra você, House!_

Nos dias seguintes todas as mulheres do Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital estavam encantadas pelo novo advogado, enquanto todos os homens o odiavam. E quem encabeçava o primeiro lugar de odiar o cara?

_House: Eu odeio aquele cara! – jogando sua bolinha com força excessiva para cima._

_13: Por quê?_

_House: Eu não preciso de um motivo específico para odiar uma pessoa! Por exemplo: eu odeio o Taub porque a mulher dele me odeia! E eu acho que devemos resolver isso como uma família – choramingando._

_Taub: Eu acho que você está com ciúmes! – todos olharam para ele._

_House: Ciúmes de quem ou o que? Tá louco!_

_Foreman: Acho que ele tem razão! – segurando o riso. Chase ia falar algo._

_House: Abre a boca Loirinho, que eu compro uma passagem só de ida pra sua cidade natal._

_Chase: Eu não ia falar do seu ciúme, mas sim da nossa nova paciente; menina, 7 anos, com dores fortes no abdômen e isso! – com uma folha na mão._

_House: O que é isso?_

_Chase: Do nosso último paciente._

_13: Aquele que ele disse que era gay?_

_Chase: O próprio. Ele está te processando._

_House: Um gay mesmo! – pegou o papel com força._

_Chase: A Cuddy está te esperando na sala dela._

_House: Pra piorar isso – bufou – façam alguns exames na menina e qualquer coisa me avisa – e foi pra sala da chefa. Chegando lá..._

_Miguel: Bom dia Dr. House! - sim, eu sou simpático._

_House: O que você quer Cuddy? - me ignorando._

_Cuddy: Como você deve saber, seu último paciente está te processando por calúnia..._

_House: Ah o gay, sei! - debochado._

_Cuddy: House, pára de ser idiota! - bufou - calúnia e danos morais e o Dr. Fernandes - deu um sorriso pra mim - vai te representar._

Já disse que vou juntar os dois a todo custo, né? Custe o que custar.

_Miguel: O caso parece grave, mas as vezes um bom acordo resolve tudo! - sorri para ele._

_House: Não me importo, só falei a verdade! - se defendeu._

_Miguel: Acredito em você... - mas ele havia saído._

_Cuddy: Esse é o House - disse sem entusiasmo._

_Miguel: Ele parece ser legal! - ela olhou pra mim como se eu o tivesse xingado._

_Cuddy: Legal? O House? - com a sobrancelha erguida._

_Miguel: Sim. Claro que ele deve ter seus problemas, mas quem não tem! - sorri._

_Cuddy: É... Ele pode ser legal em algum momento, mas garanto que são raros!_

_Miguel: Sabe Dr. Cuddy, as vezes a primeira impressão é a que fica - ela me olhou sem entender - sabe qual foi a primeira impressão que tive do Dr. House?_

_Cuddy: Qual? - curiosa._

_House: Que ele é um homem triste! Perdedor de uma batalha que nem ele sabe que perdeu. A pose de durão que ele faz é só pose mesmo, por trás deve haver um homem que só precisa ser levado a serio._

_Cuddy: Uau - os olhos dela brilhavam._

_Miguel: Sabe o que eu achei da senhora?_

_Cuddy: O que? - curiosa._

_Miguel: Parece que a senhora perdeu alguma coisa, algo essencial na vida, aquilo que a senhora mais aprecia; um amor! - ela arregalou os olhos - Esse amor que só uma pessoa tem, mas ela não dá valor, que só te faz sofrer, perder noites de sono. Sabe esse tipo de amor que vem em forma tão, tão... - sem saber o que dizer._

_Cuddy: Avassaladora - olhou pro chão._

_Miguel: Exatamente!_

Sem querer ela já havia admitido que já sofreu por amor. Agora tenho que falar com esse 'amor'.

_Miguel: Mas é o que eu acho - sorri - posso estar completamente errado!_

_Cuddy: Não... Quer dizer, sim! Você está errado. Desculpa, mas agora eu tenho que fazer um negocio ali, então..._

_Miguel: Eu também! - e sai._

Ah, meus pupilos...


	2. Chapter 2

Passaram alguns dias e o processo do Greg foi acertado em um acordo. Depois disso tentava me aproximar dele, mas o homem parece sabão! Então resolvi que tinha que me aproximar de Lisa para me aproximar de Greg.

Gregory estava na lanchonete e pra lá fui. Ele estava na fila, escolhendo alguma coisa.

_Miguel: Olá!_

_House: Ah... – rolou os olhos – a Cuddy te mandou aqui?_

_Miguel: Não! – indiferente – eu vim aqui porque preciso comer – tipo, o óbvio._

_House: Ah... – e saiu com sua bandeja._

Sentei na mesa dele, ele não gostou.

_House: Tem outros lugares vazios para sentar._

_Miguel: Eu sei, mas eu queria falar com você._

_House: O que? Fui processado de novo? – esbanjando sarcasmo._

_Miguel: Na verdade eu queria sua opinião._

_House: Sobre? – adoro gente curiosa._

_Miguel: Vai ter uma festa na empresa em que eu trabalhava e eu fui convidado..._

_House: Está me chamando pra ir com você? – me cortando – vai pegar mal, sabe? Eu tenho fama de pegador e..._

_Miguel: Não né! – como é convencido – não é você!_

_House: Quem é então? – ele até se inclinou pra frente pra ouvir melhor._

_Miguel: Ai que está o problema... Eu não consigo chegar nela._

_House: Quem é?_

_Miguel: Não leve a mau Dr. House, mas prefiro não dizer._

_House: Por quê?_

_Miguel: Vai que ela fica sabendo e me ache idiota!_

_House: Mais isso você já é! – hey! Palavras machucam, sabia!_

_Miguel: Sabia que foi erro falar com você... – e fui saindo. 3, 2, 1..._

_House: Espera! – hehe – volta aqui – voltei._

_Miguel: O que?_

_House: Por que você acha que ela te acharia idiota?_

_Miguel: Eu ela não gosta de mim._

_House: Como você sabe? Ela é casada? É a enfermeira-chefe do PS, não é?_

_Miguel: Não é ela. E ela não é casada... É que é complicado._

_House: Complicado como?_

_Miguel: Ela gosta de outro._

_House: Ela é casada! – quase gritou._

_Miguel: Não, ela não é casada! Ela só gosta de outro!_

_House: Quem é o cara? – você tonto!_

_Miguel: É melhor a gente parar por aqui – me levantei._

_House: Não mesmo! Volta aqui! – voltei, de novo – ela disse que gosta do outro cara?_

_Miguel: Não precisou – eu sou anjo de vocês – só que quando ela fala desse cara, os olhos dela brilham... já sentiu algo assim? Só de falar o nome da pessoa seu coração bate rápido e ao mesmo tempo devagar! Mesmo sentindo frio você sente calor; aquela sensação de vazio e cheio ao mesmo tempo. Uma sensação tão... tão... – de novo 'sem saber o que dizer'._

_House: Avassaladora – olhando pro copo._

Eles são tão fofos!

_Miguel: Já sentiu isso Doutor?_

Ele ficou sem jeito, olhou pra um lado, olho pro outro e respondeu um sonoro NÃO!

Serio, às vezes dá vontade de desistir desses dois! Mas não vou!

_Miguel: Bom o papo ta bom, mas..._

Nesse momento Lisa entrou na lanchonete e saiu rápido e eu fiquei 'olhando bobamente' pra ela.

_House: Oh my God! É a Cuddy? - ele levantou._

_Miguel: O que... Não! - eu podia ser ator!_

_House: Seu... - e me deu um soco._

Um soco! Dói! Um soco!

Logo a noticia do soco se espalhou.

_Cuddy: O que você tem na cabeça? – ela gritava enquanto entrava no escritório dele._

_House: Sei lá! O mesmo que você!_

_Cuddy: Hã? – ela ficou confusa._

_House: Haha Cuddy, não se faça de sonsa pra cima de mim que não cola! EU SEI! – gritou._

_Cuddy: Sabe o que? – sem paciência._

_House: Você e o advogadinho loro! – falou com raiva._

_Cuddy: O Miguel? O que tem?_

_House: Ah... é assim que você o chama? – já desorientado._

_Cuddy: De Miguel? Sim é o nome dele!_

Ele ficou P da vida com a brincadeirinha dela.

_House: Quer saber? Saia daqui! Por favor!_

Ela não entendeu bulhufas, então saiu.

Ele ficou o resto da tarde trancado em sua sala e Lisa na dela.

Eu disse que tinha uma casa, mas é mentira. Eu fico aqui no hospital mesmo; vou lá pro terraço e olho a cidade.

O dia foi estressante: não podia mais falar com o Greg porque ele tinha raiva de mim e não podia falar com a Lisa senão ela iria fazer perguntas e não estava a fim de responder; então mais uma vez fui ao terraço, a noite estava linda a lua bem cheia. Olhei para os lados... Uma vez não pega nada. Desabotoei a camisa e abri minhas asas. Que sensação boa.

_Wilson: Hey!_

Oh... Minhas asas!

_Miguel: Não é o que você está pensando James._

_Wilson: Ah não? É o que é então?_

Enquanto isso no piso térreo do hospital, Lisa seguia para seu escritório para finalizar mais um dia de trabalho. Ao abrir a porta, viu House ditado em seu sofá.

_Cuddy: O que você está fazendo aqui? – o cutucou porque ele estava de olhos fechados._

_House: O que? – gritou, tirando os fones de ouvido._

_Cuddy: O que você está fazendo aqui? – já sentada._

_House: Ouvindo música – disse simplesmente._

_Cuddy: Você não tem uma sala para fazer isso? – irônica._

_House: Mas lá não tem sofá! – ela riu._

_Cuddy: O que você está escutando?_

_House: A trilha sonora de 'Mamma Mia'._

_Cuddy: Sério?_

_House: Sim! E por que a surpresa? – ele sempre quer resposta pra tudo..._

_Cuddy: Ah sei lá! Só curiosidade – deu de ombros._

_House: Humm... Quer dançar?_

_Cuddy: Oi? – foi pega desprevenida._

_House: Dançar... – ele levantou e desconectou o fone do Ipod._

_Cuddy: Você quer dançar a Mamma Mia?_

_House: Não... Pode ser Dancing Queen – brincando._

_Cuddy: Ata! – rindo._

_House: Voulez-vous dançar? Entendeu... voulez-vous, você quer..._

_Cuddy: Acho que essa foi a piada mais sem graça que você já contou – levantou e pegou o Ipod – pode ser... The Winner Takes it All – e o olhou._

_House: Ok! – e a olhou de volta._

Ela colocou o Ipod na mesa, ele foi chegando perto, ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela e ela passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Eles ficaram em 'posição de dança', aquele constrangimento por estar tão perto logo passou à medida que a música começou.

I don't wanna talk

About the things we've gone through

Though it's hurting me

Now it's history

I've played all my cards

And that's what you've done too

Nothing more to say

No more ace to play

_House: Soube que alguém vai te chamar pra sair – fofoqueiro!_

_Cuddy: Sério? Quem? Sentiu borboletas no estomago._

_House: Não vou dizer! – ela fez uma carinha de cachorrinho – tá... Começa com 'M' e termina com 'advogado loiro'_

_Cuddy: O Miguel – disse sem emoção- eu sei._

_House: E o que você respondeu? – super curioso._

The winner takes it all

The loser standing small

Beside the victory

That's a destiny

_Cuddy: Que não!_

Sim! Ela me dispensou. Logo depois do soco, eu enviei um email pra ela, chamando para ir comigo na tal 'festa' e ela disse: "melhor não Miguel. Não quero envolver pessoal com profissional… sempre me ferro… Sorry.". ainda bem que ela recusou, senão teria que arrnajar uma festa pra ir...

I was in your arms

Thinking I belonged there

I figured it made sense

Building me a fence

Building me a home

Thinking I'd be strong there

But I was a fool

Playing by the rules

_House: Não gosta mais de festas, Doutora? – dava pra notar a felicidade na cara dele._

_Cuddy: Claro que gosto! Só não estou afim de ir com ele._

_House: Então o problema é ele! – se divertindo – o que ele fez?_

_Cuddy: Nada! Ele é legal, engraçado, bonito, mas..._

_House: Mas o que? – como ele é curioso!_

_Cuddy: Ele é muito legal, às vezes isso enche o saco – sorriu._

Hey! Como assim eu encho o saco por ser 'muito legal'? É isso que a gente ganha por tentar ajudar seus pupilos; fazemos de tudo...

_Wilson: Miguel! A historia é deles!_

_Miguel: Ok..._

The gods may throw a dice

Their minds as cold as ice

And someone way down here

Loses someone dear

The winner takes it all.

The loser has to fall

It's simple and it's plain.

Why should I complain.

Voltando aos dois…

_House: Quer dizer que você gosta dos bad boys? – erguendo a sobrancelha._

_Cuddy: Talvez – ela não estava preocupada em revelar essas coisas._

_House: Então você prefere o cara grosso, que te trata mal, que não é romântico? – a encarou – alguém como eu, por exemplo?! – brincou sério._

_Cuddy: E que no fundo não é só isso – o olhou no fundo dos olhos – é uma pessoa que sabe ser legal, que sabe o que quer, mas tenta se esconder por trás da grosseria, das brincadeiras sem graças e o não romantismo._

Caraca! Que declaração foi essa?

_House: Estamos falando de mim ou do seu cara ideal? – desconfiado; ela riu desapontada._

But tell me does she kiss

Like I used to kiss you?

Does it feel the same

When she calls your name?

Somewhere deep inside

You must know I miss you

But what can I say?

Rules must be obeyed

The judges will decide

The likes of me abide

Spectators of the show

Always staying low

The game is on again

A lover or a friend

A big thing or a small

The winner takes it all

_Cuddy: Do meu cara ideal – ela parou de dançar e esperou que ele a largasse, mas ele a apertou contra si._

Ai meu Deus minha Nossa Senhora é agora! Estava na cara que era dele que ela falava; ela o amava e ela a amava e muito... então porque eles não falam logo?

_Wilson: Eu acho que ela fala se ele falar primeiro._

_Miguel: Eu tenho certeza!_

Ele abriu a boca algumas vezes, foi chegando mais perto e... ele foi embora?

I don't wanna talk

If it makes you feel sad

And I understand

You've come to shake my hand

I apologize

If it makes you feel bad

Seeing me so tense

No self-confidence

But you see

The winner takes it all

The winner takes it all...

**WHAT?**

Como assim? Eu não acredito! Ele foi embora véi!

Daqui do terraço dava pra vê-lo subindo na moto e deixar o estacionamento.

Não acredito! Chuva! Chuva nele!

De repente o céu foi ficando cada vez mais escuro e gordas gotas e raios e trovões iam caindo sobre a cidade.

_Wilson: Ah Miguel... Minha roupa! – fazendo 'cabaninha' com sua asa._

_Miguel: Ah! Quem foi o anjo que estava me dando sermão sobre mostras minhas asas?!_

_Wilson: Eu não sabia que você ia fazer chover... – tentando se proteger._

Ah eu não disse? James Wilson é um anjo; Anjo da Guarda do Greg. Eu sei que às vezes ele quer bancar o AGC, mas ele não pode interferir – chamamos de conflito de interesses – então ele é só mais um enxerido.

_Wilson: Hey! Só tentei ajudar!_

_Miguel: Eu sei... Desculpa só que é frustrante quando isso acontece. Sabia que queriam arranjar um AGCdeUPS pra Lisa?! – agora ela sai do estacionamento, visivelmente chateada._

_Wilson: Sério?_

_Miguel: Tive que brigar muito para não acontecer, por isso desci. Mas o Greg não colabora!_

_Wilson: É... Você vai precisar de uma luz pra resolver isso._

_Miguel: Luz não! – tive uma epifania – mas sim de pó!Eu sei que tenho em algum lugar – comecei a procurar nos bolsos._

_Wilson: O Pó da Coragem?_

_Miguel: Sim! Você tem ai?_

_Wilson: Acho que acabou._

_Miguel: Eu sei que tenho na minha nuvem... Já volto!_

_Wilson: A gente se encontra na casa do House._

_Miguel: Ok – e voei._

Em 5 minutos estava de volta e fui pra casa do Greg.

Ele estava jogado no sofá com uma garrafa de whisky na mão e o copo na outra.

_Miguel: Ele já está bebendo?_

_Wilson: Ele está arrasado._

_Miguel: Então vamos agir logo!_

_Wilson: Vamos!_

Quando nós, AGC, vamos usar o Pó da Coragem ou 'Encorajol', temos que ter o aval do seu Anjo da Guarda – e eu tinha – então vamos começar. Ficamos em pé em sua frente – lógico que ele não nos via.

'Eu, Miguel, seu AGC, com esse pó te dou a coragem para ser feliz, a coragem para ter o amor da sua vida em seus braços, a coragem para deixar todas as experiências amorosa que falharam para trás e abrir esse coração de pedra para seu verdadeiro amor: Lisa Cuddy. Então vá – e joguei o pó nele – vá e seja muito feliz.'

Greg fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e levantou, saiu, subiu na moto e partiu com um endereço fixo em mente.


	3. Chapter 3

Em 10 minutos ele estava em frente a casa dela. Estava tudo apagado, provavelmente ela estaria dormindo, mas isso nunca o impediu. Ele estava encharcado. Ele bate uma, duas, três, trocentas vezes na porta e nada dela atender. Ele sabia que ela estava em casa.

No quarto, Cuddy estava acordada ouvindo a porta quase ser arrombada por ele, mas ela não ia levantar, ela não queria falar com ele.

_House: Lisa! – gritou – eu sei que você está ai e acordada! Você tem todas as razões do mundo para não falar comigo, mas, por favor, me escuta uma última vez?!_

Ela não queria, mas sua mão foi mais rápida e ela acendeu o abajur.

Ele viu a luz fraca vindo de seu quarto e sorriu. E agora, o que eu falo? Pensou. Havia um violão 'esquecido' perto do lixo, essa foi sua deixa.

Ela já estava impaciente esperando ele falar alguma coisa, até o ouvir cantar.

Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years

There was only you and me

We were young and wild and free

Now nothin' can take you away from me

We've been down that road before

But that's over now

You keep me comin' back for more

Ela levantou imediatamente e foi para a janela.

And Baby you're all that I want

When you're lyin' here in my arms

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

Lá estava ele, ensopado, cantando para ela. Ela foi para a porta.

Oh - once in your life you find someone

Who will turn your world around

Bring you up when you're feelin' down

Now nothin' could change what you mean to me

Oh there's lots that I could say

But just hold me now

Cause our love will light the way

And Baby you're all that I want

When you're lyin' here in my arms

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

Abriu a porta e ele estava lá mais sincero como nunca foi.

I've been waitin' for so long

For somethin' to arrive

For love to come along

Now our dreams are comin' true

Through the good times and the bad

Ya - I'll be standin' there by you

_Cuddy: Você vai pegar um resfriado, seu louco! – gritou por causa da chuva forte. Mas ele não se importava._

And Baby you're all that I want

When you're lyin' here in my arms

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

Quando acabou a musica ele gritou:

_House: Você é tudo o que eu quero: quero você nos meus braços, quero você só pra mim. I love you, Lisa!_

Ela não sabia se ria ou chorar, sua reação foi correr na chuva para abraçá-lo.

_Cuddy: I love you too, Greg!_

Ele jogou o vilão longe e a abraçou forte.

É... Meu serviço está feito! 20 anos depois, meu casal está junto. Passamos por vários bocados... Vou sentir falta deles.

Alguns meses depois...

Voltei para o céu, mas resolvi tirar umas férias do AGC. Um dia voando pelo céu Ele me chama.

_Ele: Miguel, meu filho, estou muito orgulhoso pelo seu último trabalho!_

_Miguel: Obrigado!_

_Ele: Mas vejo que você está triste._

_Miguel: Ah... Acho que vou sentir falta deles, só isso!_

_Ele: Sei. Então quero fazer uma proposta._

_Miguel: Qual?_

_Ele: Você poderia ser Anjo da Guarda do filho deles!_

_Miguel: Sério? O Senhor diz a Rachel?_

_Ele: Não. O filho que eles acabou de nascer! – já?_

_Miguel: O Senhor quer dizer que eu... – sem acreditar._

_Ele: Sim! Quer dizer que você... – riu._

_Miguel: Uau! Muito obrigado! – O abracei – serei como o James então!_

_Ele: Sim! Por falar nele, peça para ele vir me visitar, tenho saudades!_

_Miguel: Falo sim! – sorri – obrigado Senhor!_

Desci! Lá estava ele, Matthew Cuddy-House, meu humano!

_Wilson: O que você vai ser dele?_

_Miguel: Serei o 'Wilson' dele._

**THE END._  
_**


End file.
